The present invention relates to electric heat sealers and more particularly to an electric heat sealer which is compact, inexpensive to manufacture and practical in use.
Heat sealers are used for sealing plastic bags or other products. Conventional heat sealers are generally operated by means of AC or DC power. In regular mini-type electric heat sealers DC power is commonly the only choice to provide electric heating elements with the necessary working voltage, and the electric heating are generally connected to the battery by means of conductors. One disadvantage of the conventional mini-type electric heat sealers is that AC and DC power supply cannot be alternatively used. Another disadvantage of the conventional mini-type electric heat sealers is its complicated structure which is expensive to manufacture and assemble.